Schwestern der Finsternis (Episode)
Schwestern der Finsternis (original Dark '') ist die neunte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Als Richard im Palast der Propheten ankommt, wird er in die Machtkämpfe der Schwestern der Finsternis und den Schwestern des Lichts verwickelt. Sein eigentliches Ziel, seine Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden rückt in weite Ferne als er begreift, dass der Palast eine magische Barriere hat und die Zeit viel langsamer vergeht als in der Außenwelt. Dann bekommt er ein verlockendes Angebot von einer Schwester der Finsternis ... Handlung '''Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht!' Spoiler zeigen Richards Ankunft im Palast der Propheten wird vom Tod der Schwester Brenna überschattet. Die Todesursache ist das Gift des Giftflieders, wie Richard erkennt, als Schwester Ulicia das Gebetsbuch der Toten bringt. Die Prälatin geht von Selbstmord aus, während Richard den Verdacht des Mordes hegt. Dann wird er von Schwester Verna in seine Kammer gebracht. Unterwegs gibt es ein Zusammentreffen mit Schwester Philomena und eine Warnung von Schwester Nicci. Als er endlich sein spartanisch eingerichtetes Zimmer erreicht, sitzt er bald darauf von Kahlan träumend auf seinem Bett. Diese träumt auch von ihm und muss sich dafür von Cara eine Unterweisung über den Umgang mit Gefühlen wie ihn die Mord-Sith pflegen anhören. Zedd ist derweil zu einem Treffen mit Shota unterwegs. Sie erwartet ihn bereits an einem fließenden Bach. Hier zeigt sie ihm im Wasser der Zeit wer der neue Sucher werden soll. Wie am Nachmittag gehört erscheint Richard in der Anbetungshalle, zur Zeit als das Mondlicht den Altar berührt. Schwester Nicci erwartet ihn bereits. Von ihr erfährt einige Dinge, z.B. das die Zeit im Palast der Propheten viel langsamer vergeht als außerhalb, den Inhalt der Prophetie über sein Versagen mit dem Stein der Tränen und das ein Rada`Han ihm helfen könnte die Schmerzen seines Han zu überleben. Aber nur die Prälatin hat eines unter Verschluss. Die nächste Gelegenheit nutzt er um von Schwester Verna zu erfahren, was hier tatsächlich abläuft. Sie führt ihn in die Halle der Prophezeiung und erklärt ihm: “Die Schöpferweisheit gewährt uns diese Prophezeiungen um uns bei unseren Handlungen zu leiten.“ sie zeigt ihm auch noch weitere Prophezeiungen, die sein Leben und seine Zukunft, insbesondere seine Bestimmung, sein Schicksal betreffen. “Ein Abkömmling zweier mächtiger Blutlinien muss gegen eine abgrundböse neue Kraft kämpfen, nach dem der Hüter besiegt wurde.“ Ein junger Mann will sich gerade um den Huf eines Pferdes kümmern, als er von Cara mit dem Strafer niedergestreckt wird. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er Hufschmied ist und der neue Sucher, den Zedd bestimmen will. Seinetwegen sind sie einen Monat gereist und haben dabei drei Flüsse, zwei Gebirgszüge und einen Sumpf überquert. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er bereits von der Bestimmung wusste. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass es ihn betreffen würde. Kahlan prüft ihn mit dem Buch der gezählten Schatten, ob er ein wahrer Sucher ist. Cara entschuldigt sich für ihr Missverständnis. In der Nacht ernennt Zedd ihn in dem dazu bestimmten Ritual zum Sucher. So steht also der neue Sucher Leo Dane unter dem Schutz von der Mutter Konfessor. Der magische Kompass weist den Weg nach Süden, in neue unbekannte Abenteuer. Doch bevor es so richtig los geht, werden sie von Banelings überfallen. Im Palast der Propheten hat Richard seinen Unterricht im Umgang mit dem Ornament der Gnade unter Anleitung von Schwester Verna. Eine Unterbrechung gibt es als Schwester Nicci ihm etwas zu Essen bringt. Ein kleines Zeichen genügt, damit er Bescheid weiß. Bei nächster Gelegenheit treffen sie sich und er bekommt von ihr das Rada`Han. Sie gibt ihm auch einen Hinweis, darauf wie er am besten aus dem Palast entfliehen kann. Doch im letzten Augenblick wird er von Schwester Verna an der Flucht gehindert. Sie verwendet dabei ihr geschlossenes Dacra und natürlich ihre Magie. Er erwacht später in einer der Hallen, die drei Schwestern Verna, Philomena, Nicci und die Prälatin erwarten ihn. Die Prälatin erklärt ihm nun, dass es im Palast einige Schwestern der Finsternis gibt. Sie haben sich dem Hüter verschworen und wollen, dass er den Palast verlässt um sein Scheitern zu provozieren. Er soll den Stein der Tränen dem Hüter übergeben. Für jede Schwester brennt eine Kerze in einem Schrein und die Kerzen deren Flamme grün flackern haben ihr Herz der Finsternis zugewandt. Nicci soll ihn auf seine Kammer bringen, dort zieht er sie zur Rechenschaft, auf wessen Seite sie steht. Ihr Rechtfertigungen können ihn nicht wirklich überzeugen. Doch am Ende stellt sie ihn vor die Wahl, “Vertraue mir und erlange die Freiheit oder bleibe hier bis sie beschließen dich freizulassen.“ Kurz darauf erleben wir wie sie von Schwester Ulicia einen Bericht über das Reisebuch erhält, beide sind demnach Schwestern der Finsternis genau wie auch Schwester Philomena. Die Größe des Komplotts lässt sich nur erahnen und die Gerissenheit von Schwester Nicci wird deutlich als sie Ulicia tötet um ihr eigenes Han zu stärken, damit sie Richards Han aufnehmen kann. Bei der Andacht der Schwestern des Lichts erfährt Richard etwas darüber, dass es Brauch ist den Stern des Buches zu küssen bevor man es öffnet und er bemerkt dass Schwester Nicci die Bücher austeilt. Danach in seiner Kammer spricht er mit Verna von seinen Plänen und dass eine Schwester der Finsternis sein Han aufnehmen will um den Bann vom Palast zu brechen der verhindert, dass Richard gehen kann. Er zwingt Verna ihm zu Diensten zu sein, da er ihr Dacra entwendete und überzeugt sie, da er das Zweite Gesetz der Magie kennt: “Der größte Schaden kann aus den besten Absichten entstehen.“. Der neue Sucher Leo bändelt unterdessen während der Nachtwache mit Cara an und ihm gelingt es sogar sie zum Lachen zu bringen, selbst Kahlan ist überrascht. Am nächsten Morgen beobachtet Cara Leo beim Schattenfechten. Als er sie zum Übungskampf einlädt, gelingt es ihr einen Überraschungsangriff von Schwester Philomena zu entschärfen. Nach kurzer Verfolgungsjagd, wird sie gestellt. Der Wandlung durch Kahlan entgeht sie indem sie das Schwert des Suchers nutzt um sich selbst zu töten. Da ihre Luftröhre durchtrennt ist, kann Cara sie nicht mit dem Atem des Lebens zurückholen. Das zeigt ihnen, dass im Orden der Schwestern des Lichts nicht mehr alles in der alten Ordnung ist. Zedd und Leo machen sich weiterhin auf die Suche nach dem Stein der Tränen, während Kahlan und Cara aufbrechen um Richard zu suchen. Richard lässt es nun zu, das Schwester Nicci sein Han empfangen kann, sie öffnet dann die magische Barriere für Richard und verschließt sie wieder hinter ihm. In diesem Augenblick legt Verna ihr das Rada`Han um. Die hinzugekommene Prälatin versucht nun Richard aufzuhalten, aber ihr Han ist zu schwach, um die Barriere zu brechen. Er kann den Palast endlich verlassen. Kurze Zeit später entsteht in der Halle der Prophezeiungen eine neue Prophezeiung, die erste seit tausend Jahren. Ihr Inhalt ist: “Solange das reine Herz der Mutter Konfessor schlägt, wird der Hüter stets scheitern.“ Auf der anderen Seite der Welt führt der magische Kompass die Getrennten wieder zusammen als er spontan seine Richtung wechselt, aus ursprünglich südlicher in nun östlicher Richtung. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Shota: Danielle Cormack Schwester Nicci: Jolene Blalock Schwester Verna: Alison Bruce Leo: Matthew Le Nevez Prälatin: Elizabeth Hawthorne Schwester Ulicia: Meryl Main Schwester Philomena: Kristie O'Sullivan Vorsängerin: Elizabeth Kirk Easteregg Obwohl Philomenia offensichtlich tot ist, flattern ihre Augenlider. Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden